The present invention relates to a foundation for mounting a large number of solar ray collecting devices which are arranged in a concentrated manner.
The present applicant previously proposed a solar ray collecting device having a cylindrical basic portion or foundation and a transparent dome-shaped head. Such a solar ray collecting device is accommodated in a capsule constructed with a foundation and a head when in use. The device contains one or more lenses, a solar ray direction sensor, rotating shafts, motors, a supporting frame, and a supporting arm.
Recently, demand for such a device has increased greatly. Often a plurality of such devices have to be installed on the rooftop or the roof garden of a building. However, the space thereon is often limited and it may be impossible to completely satisfy the demand of the customers by simply installing many solar ray collecting devices. Furthermore, in the morning or in the evening, the front solar ray collecting device projects a shadow toward the rear one. It follows from that fact that the high efficiency of solar ray collection cannot be sufficiently maintained. It is one of the important problems to be solved with respect to the prior art technology.